The Kiretsu Project
by LNIYE
Summary: The goal of this experiment was to separate Akito and Agito. But is this really a good thing? slight Agito/Akito, slight Akito/Ikki
1. Prologue

**The Kiretsu Project**

_Prologue_

How could this happen...? How did I let myself be brought into this...?

I'm sorry, but it seems like I won't be able to protect you anymore. I can't feel my body, and the snow is blinding me. Seems like what should be white is red, and everything is blurry.

I tilt my head and look over at my sides. That's a knife, isn't it? But it seems like the blade is missing...

Oh, no it's not... It's just plunged in my flesh. The smell of blood fills my nose, and there's nothing else I feel. My body is numb and my mind is blank. I still manage to let out a final sigh as I look up to the sky again, at the falling snow.

I have no regrets, dear twin. But I wish our brother had never agreed to this project. I also wish that we could leave this world together. Leaving you alone here scares me.

Oh, is that you? You are looking at me, and you are holding my hand. I can't feel your warmth, but I can see your tears. They are now falling on my cheek, and every drop seems to pierce my skin.

I would cry too, but you know I can't. Please don't look so sad... I can't feel the pain anymore... It's so cold. I should have dressed a bit better.

Where are you going? You're disappearing... you're shrouded in darkness. Please don't let go. I love you, my twin. And if I could, I would hold you close...

One last time.


	2. The Letter

**The Kiretsu Project**

Hello everyone, this is my second Air Gear story. It takes place before Akito and Agito learn that Kaito is actually their father. I hope you enjoy.

I thank SailorMoonFanForever for beta reading it, even if she has no idea what this show is about. (Read this with a laugh)

Nothing belongs to me.

_Chapter One: The Letter_

"Hey, Agito! Pass the ball!"

It was a perfectly normal day in the local high school. Agito was in his gym class, playing soccer. He was avoiding the opposite team with talent. He was swift and his legs were strong, which made him a great ally when playing soccer. He was in the middle of the field, making a bee-line for the other team's goal. He avoided all of the adversaries and obstacles. Victory was in his grasp, but it was a sports team. He technically had to let other people have the ball too. He growled and kicked the ball in Itsuki Minami's general direction. The other members on the team were in a pretty good mood, because the competition was always high when Agito was on the field: he hated to lose. The girls, who were having gymnastics not to far away, sometimes looked at them and cheered for their favourite team. Agito stopped running as he looked at the ball that Ikki was now pushing towards the goal. Hearing the other team members cheer, Agito understood that Ikki had managed to score. The blue haired teenager smirked and walked away, crossing his arms. The damn crow was always the winner, always the hero, always the popular one. He didn't really mind though.

"Wow, you and Ikki-kun make such an amazing team, Agito... I'm jealous..."

This voice, calm and sweet, came from deep within Agito. The teenager lost his smile and walked towards the fountains. If anything, he was jealous of the affection that his alter ego had for Ikki.

"Shut up, Akito. The coach would have annoyed me if I hadn't passed the ball to anyone."

He drank some water, stretched and looked to the sun. It was a really hot summer day, perfect for A.T. Fortunately, since it was the last class of the day, Agito was about to go home. He wanted to get away from Ikki.

Agito wasn't really living with Ikki anymore. He had gotten back to his previous life, living with his older brother and working for the Wind G-Men, while still being part of Kogarasumaru. Akito and Agito would have stayed in the Noyamano's house, but the sisters were always short on money, and Ikki was tired of always waking up next to Akito, who had the bad habit of always sneaking up in his bed. Akito had decided to stay away for a while, and besides, he knew that his older brother, Kaito, preferred to keep an eye on them.

Akito was slowly skating home, humming a little song. He was in a pretty good mood, like always when he left school. He went through alleys and streets, using all his agility to avoid bumping into other people. It wasn't long before he found his home: it was a huge van and it was usually parked nearby when school was over. As Akito came closer, his smile disappeared. He could see Kaito sitting behind the wheel. The older male looked as nonchalant as ever. He was smoking a cigarette, his arm resting on the open window. Seeing his younger sibling, he called out to him.

"Hey, little shit... Get in. There's some letter for you."

Akito blinked as he opened the passenger's door, sitting next to his older brother.

"For me? What does it say?"

Kaito exhaled the cigarette smoke in front of him, not looking at Akito.

"How should I know? But it seems like it's from a laboratory."

Akito blinked once as Kaito was handing him an envelope. It was white and simple. There was no address written on it, only his name, as well as a symbol printed in black ink. The teenager blinked and tore the envelope, taking out the letter. Seeing that it was actually addressed to Kaito, he handed it to the other male.

"Um, I think that you're supposed to read the letter, even if apparently, it concerns me."

He was smiling sweetly as Kaito was looking at him with an annoyed expression. The white haired man took the paper and quickly read what was written. When he was done, he smirked and put it away.

"Scientists from The Helix Laboratory want to conduct some experiment in exchange for money."

He crumbled the paper and threw it further away in the van. Akito blinked and looked outside, wanting to avoid the eyes of his older brother.

"Nii-chan... Are we going to go?"

"Tch... fuck no."

Akito lowered his head and got up. As Kaito was putting the key in the engine and starting the car, the boy picked the letter up and took a look at what was written again. There were no details about the experiment that they wanted to put the boy through, only an address and the name of the leader of the project. Akito knew that it was better for him to shut up and never insist, but he was curious anyways. He came closer but didn't sit on the passenger's seat, instead standing in the little door way.

"Nii-chan... I'd like to go."

Kaito, who was already driving on the highway, looked back at Akito, frowning slightly.

"No, I'm not letting anyone experiment on you!"

Kaito had his reasons though. Even if Akito didn't really know these reasons, he knew Kaito would probably never give in. Thoughts of the woman he loved flowed into Kaito's mind, as he looked at Akito's reflection. It was thanks to science that she basically lived in the teenager, but he didn't want to risk upsetting the fragile balance of his son's mind. He shook his head and focused on the road again. Akito sighed and sat in a corner of the van. Since Kaito was driving, he could not really stop and punish him for his impertinence.

"Nii-chan, we could go and..."

"Shut up."

"... And see what they want, and if we're not okay with what they want to do..."

"Are you deaf or what, you little shit?"

Akito hesitated, feeling the aggressive rise in Kaito's tone of voice.

"We can simply leave, Nii-chan... If we disagree..."

Akito was wrong about the fact that Kaito wouldn't get up and hit him. The man hit the brakes and got up. He approached Akito and raised his fist to hit him. The boy's eyes opened wide and he hid his head, shutting his eyes tight. Kaito hesitated and ended up lowering his hand. Akito was right after all. These scientists only wanted to meet them, and there probably would be a lot of other candidates for the experiment. He sat at the wheel again.

"Yeah, it's true that they promised to pay us."

Akito looked up only when he heard Kaito's voice from far enough. He smiled sweetly. He had no idea what this experiment was about, but he was getting curious. Besides, any reason was good to take a break from work.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to send me a review or something.<p> 


	3. Helix

**The Kiretsu Project **

Well, after a very long absence, I bring you the second chapter to this story! Please enjoy. Sorry if there are mistakes.

_Chapter two : Helix_

The Helix Laboratory turned out to be a very normal, almost stereotypical sort of pharmaceutical building. It was tall and white, while still managing to look very discreet. It sure was more discreet than the huge, conspicuous van that pulled over in front of it. The males that came out of the vehicle looked flashy compared to these men and women who went about, all wearing typical lab coats over formal clothes.

"Tch. That place looks too..." began Kaito.

Akito looked up at his brother.

"Yes I guess it is a little..."

"Right. Well, let's get this over with."

Akito followed the older man inside, looking around with curiosity. He couldn't wait to go and see his friends. Quite frankly, he didn't want to be there, but he felt like he had to be. After all, it was the very first time that he was invited to a laboratory. Well, sort of.

"Hey, we received a letter in the mail," said Kaito to the woman at the counter. "Could you tell us where we have to go?"

As Kaito was talking with her, Akito took the time to speak a little with his half.

"What do you suppose they want, Agito?"

"The fuck should I know? But Kaito looks sort of nervous."

"I'm a little nervous too, you know... I hope they don't run tests on us."

"Hey, if they turn us in laboratory rats, I'll just have to take us out of there."

Akito felt reassured. Agito was right. Nothing could keep them locked in, unless it was Kaito's cage, and even there, they always could find a way out. At this moment, Kaito called to the small boy. When Akito turned around, he saw that two scientists, a man and a woman, were looking at him with curiosity and interest. The man had rather long blonde hair and green eyes. He had rather harsh facial features and look a little cold. As for the woman, she had red hair and a warm smile. Both looked like they were in their thirties.

"Hello Akito," said the woman with a voice that clearly showed she thought Akito was younger than he really was. "I'm doctor Nagareboshi Hatsuko, and this is my coworker, doctor John Carter."

Akito bowed his head a little, greeting the doctors. Doctor Carter pushed thick glasses up his nose.

"I hear you are rather famous in Air Trek competitions."

The woman laughed a little.

"One of our younger coworkers is a fan of Air Treks, and we heard about your case from him."

Akito smiled, happy to know that people liked him.

"Really?"

Kaito cleared his throat, before he lit a cigarette.

"Cut the crap. What do you want from us?"

"This will take a moment to explain," said the female doctor. "Come with us to our office."

Kaito sort of ignored the signs that specified that smoking was forbidden and followed them, the cigarette tucked between his lips. Akito followed closely, rather confused. Agito's voice rang in his head, unhappy and distrusting. No doubt this had something to do with Air Treks. Agito sure hoped they wouldn't test his physical endurance and the like.

When they arrived in the office of doctor Nagareboshi, they were greeted by a very young scientist by the name of Ken Tsukiyama. The boy looked like he was barely above the legal age. When he saw Akito, he greeted him with a bow and a firm handshake. The office looked like any regular office. There were those posters with different parts of the human anatomy, medical charts and files piled up on a desk. Behind the desk was a glass panel, through which was visible an examination room. The young scientist took Akito to the room behind the panels. Kaito sat where he could see what the man was doing to his brother. The doctor Carter left the room to go to his own office, while doctor Nagareboshi sat in front of the white haired male.

"First of all, my coworkers and I are specialized in different branches. Doctor Carter works with the mind, while Ken and I work in genetics. Actually, we are all working on a project involving cloning."

She then went silent, waiting for Kaito to react. He threw his cigarette away, looking through the panel at Akito who was speaking with Ken.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of cloning my little brother..."

"Actually, it's more than that. We understand that your brother suffers from split personality disorder. If you want, we will pay you good money for an experiment. The goal of this experiment would be to take these personalities and procure them with their own body."

Kaito took a breath to answer. He was trying to keep calm. Was he hearing this correctly?

"Wait a minute. You want to procure Agito with his own body?"

The woman quickly noted the name in a file.

"Absolutely" she replied. "He would be like a brother to Akito. See, we are trying to work on a way to help people who suffer from split personality disorder. Your little brother is healthy and sturdy physically, and so we hope to be able to succeed."

Kaito cleared his throat and noticed that the young scientist was drawing blood from Akito's body.

"What are the risks?"

The woman shook her head.

"It is a new experiment. We have a machine that will isolate those different personalities and hand pick what is part of Akito and what is part of Agito. We just need something to put this personality in. We never followed through the experiment since we had no clones. But now, it will be different."

Kaito shook his head and got up.

"I don't think so. They need each other."

Seeing as it looked like he wanted to leave, the woman got up and raised a hand, as if trying to pacify him.

"Please wait! I assure you nothing bad will happen to your brother and his imaginary friends. They will still have each other!"

Seeing as Kaito didn't look convinced, she stuttered a little.

"We will pay you good money, sir! 25 000 yen! How does this sound?"

Kaito shook his head and went towards the door of the examination room. The woman kept going up her price.

"30 000! No, wait, 50 000! How about 100 000 yen?!"

Kaito hesitated, his hand on the doorknob. He thought about it for a second, before he shook his head again.

"No, it's too dangerous!" He opened the door and grabbed Akito's arm. "Come on, we are not going to deal with these people."

Akito blinked but followed after Kaito.

"Well, good bye!" the small boy said to the scientists.

As Kaito was hurrying towards the exit, Akito looked worriedly at his older brother.

"Kaito, what did they want?"

The silver haired man didn't answer, hurrying towards the van now, ignoring the questioning eyes of the scientists. When they drove off, Akito quietly sat beside his older brother, looking at the road. He wasn't sure if he could question Kaito about what the scientists wanted to do with him. He decided that there was no harm in trying.

"Would you tell me what they wanted to do?"

The older man lit a cigarette, annoyed with his little brother. It took a moment, but he finally answered.

"They wanted to separate you from Agito and give him a new body."

The small boy opened wide eyes. Was this for real?

"Can they really do that?"

Kaito exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"I don't give a fuck. We won't be finding it out."

That night, Agito took a stroll on the rooftops of a city he knew so well it had become his playground. He flew through the air, preoccupied. The wind wasn't even able to make him forget about this strange experiment. What was he going to do? He knew that maybe it was dangerous, that maybe he would disappear and that maybe this clone they intended to create wouldn't last long... But it would be better than to keep living like this, risking Akito's body in those dangerous activities. Agito stopped on top of a building, taking the time to look at the cold autumn moon, high above his head. He shivered, unsure if it was from the cold or from the peculiar events of the day.

"Agito..." called a soft voice deep within himself. "What do you think we should do?"

Agito scoffed.

"Well you heard Kaito. He wouldn't let us go with the experiment even if we wanted to."

He lay down close to the ledge, looking above, as he felt a knot form in his throat. He suppressed Akito's consciousness, making sure to be really alone.

"The truth is... I want to. I don't want to keep hurting your body, Akito. I swore to protect you, but I know that the only real threat to your body is me... Every single day, I can feel you slipping away from me, and it scares me... It scares me so much. I don't want you to disappear, just like I want to keep looking at the sky with you, through your eyes."

He felt painful tears well in his eyes, a deep despair filling his mind.

"Oh Akito... I would rather say farewell to you rather than having you disappear..."

It took a while, but he sniffed and wiped those tears away, allowing himself to calm down a little. If only he could say those things to Akito... But he couldn't. He did not want to be weak in front of him. After all, he existed to protect Akito and to be strong for him. When he finally managed to gain his calm, he let the other boy's mind to awaken again.

"Hey, Akito..." From his broken voice, the other boy could tell that Agito had cried. "There are no stars in this sky..."

"Well, I'm happy with the ones we can see... They are the brightest, most beautiful stars."

"The most beautiful stars are those that shine discreetly, those that you see when you are alone in the world. Soon, I will take you to those stars... and we will gaze at them at the same time, through new eyes. And I will be holding your hand."

"Agito..." He was about to say that Kaito would never let himself be convinced, but he kept quiet instead.

"This is out of the question, you stubborn little bastard! No is no, when the fuck will you understand?!"

Agito growled, not willing to let Kaito decide for him. He knew convincing the policeman would not be easy, but this was half of his body. Akito didn't seem to have a clear opinion on the subject, and so Agito, who really wanted to protect the sweet and innocent boy, was left alone to try and convince their older brother.

"Why won't you listen to me for once, Kaito?! Maybe you don't want to, but I don't want Akito to keep living like this!"

He lowered his head and clenched his fists. Kaito stood there, in the doorway between their living space and the driver's seat. He was smoking, as always. He looked tired. He probably had drank a little.

"Kaito, please. If you don't do it for me, do it for Akito." He ignored the older man scoffing. "He doesn't deserve my bruises, my wounds and my pain. I beg of you... Let us try the experiment."

Kaito exhaled softly, letting the cigarette consume itself between his fingers. Agito never asked for favours. It looked important to him, and so he was tempted to rethink his position about the experiment.

"I don't think so," he ended up saying. "We don't know if it's dangerous."

"I don't care! I'm not scared of dying, and I'm not scared of pain!"

Kaito finally brought the cigarette back to his lips, taking a long drag.

"Okay then. With the money, I'll be able to buy you a box of Kleenex when you will both cry about how much of a fucking mistake this was."

Agito smiled a little, his usual, mean and confident grin. Yet he didn't feel all that confident. He just wanted to free Akito from the pain he always went through because of his reckless use of the Air Treks. When he crawled up in his bed, he dreamt. He dreamt of Akito and himself, holding hands. Soon, it would be a possibility. Soon, they would be together. He would be holding the other boy close, and things would be much better. The Fang King would make sure of it.


End file.
